In The Depths Of His Heart
by coraz
Summary: Shunsui est le réalisateur d'une série écrite par Ukitake. Mais au fil du temps, il devine que quelque chose se cache derrière la façade d'homme sympathique et sans histoire que montre Jushiro.
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier Shirayukie de son aide et de son soutient. C'est ma Béta, elle fait un travail du feu de dieu, elle écrit trop bien et elle est super gentille. Elle aussi écrit des fics sur ce site (laissez vous tenter ^^). Merci à toi Yukie, sans toi je n'aurais jamais rien écrit !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

- « Coupez ! » S'exclama Shunsui.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en regardant les deux acteurs qui quittaient le plateau. Décidément, ils allaient encore devoir tourner cette scène ! Il se leva et interpella les deux jeunes :

- « Ichigo ! Grimmjow ! Venez ici s'il vous plait."

- " Oui ! » Répondit Ichigo.

- « Ecoutez les gars, commença le réalisateur, on va faire une pause et en profiter pour déjeuner. Mais quand on reviendra ici cet après-midi, je veux que ça soit la bonne d'accord ? Grimmjow, je te demande de faire un effort pour être un peu moins enragé pendant cette scène. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi car ton caractère te pousse un peu dans cette direction, mais avec un peu de volonté tu vas y arriver. Tu as déjà fais des progrès alors cet après midi tu me feras une prestation parfaite, ca marche ? » termina-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- « Oui monsieur… » murmura Grimmjow. Shunsui se dit que sous ses dehors arrogants, ce jeune garçon avait vraiment envie d'y arriver et était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde pour cela. C'est pourquoi il ne se mettait pas en colère lorsque son caractère de feu prenait le dessus. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le reprendre quand besoin était non plus…

Il se tourna vers le deuxième acteur.

- « Quand à toi Ichigo, même si ce petit froncement de sourcil doit charmer les demoiselles en te donnant un air dangereux je te prierais d'arrêter lorsque l'on reprendra le tournage cet après midi. Je suis un peu surpris qu'il ait suffit de te faire jouer une scène avec Grimmjow pour que tu reprennes cette habitude mais cela doit cesser. Tu es un serviteur bon sang ! Grimmjow est un samouraï ! Déjà qu'il te passe un savon car tu as mal fait ton travail auprès de l'Empereur tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir une telle attitude ou tu vas te faire couper la tête… » soupira le brun.

- « Je… j'ai compris monsieur. Je vais me reprendre ! » s'empressa de dire le roux.

- « Bien. Bon appétit alors! »

Il les regarda s'éloigner chacun de leur coté. Vraiment ces deux là s'ils ne faisaient pas plus d'efforts pour s'entendre cela allait risquer de leur causer des ennuis.

- « Grimmjow pose toujours problème à ce que je vois. »

Shunsui se retourna. Il se retrouva face à Jushiro qui souriait. C'était un homme élégant, au visage plutôt fin. Il avait le teint pâle et était toujours d'une humeur sereine et joyeuse.

Shunsui était surpris à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard vert profond du scénariste. Il trouvait ses yeux tellement beaux.

-« En effet ! » Déplora Shunsui. « Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que tu lui as parlé mais ce n'est toujours pas parfait. Il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pourtant !

-" Je suis assez confiant, » dit l'albinos d'une voix douce. « Je pense qu'il va vous surprendre cet après midi."

-" Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? » s'étonna le réalisateur.

- « Non, je retourne à mon bureau. La production veut que j'avance la suite de l'histoire depuis que les trailers disponibles sur le net ont eu autant de succès. Je vais passer un peu moins de temps sur le plateau dorénavant."

- " C'est dommage, tu es de bon conseil et chaque heure que tu passe avec nous sur le plateau est bénéfique. "

-" Arrête de me flatter idiot ! Réserve ca pour les jeunes actrices et acteurs qui te tournent autour !"

- "Tu parles ! Ils n'en n'ont que pour toi ! » sourit le brun. « Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je crève de faim ! Allons déjeuner ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du plateau en suivant le chemin de gravillons qui serpentait dans l'herbe. Ils croisèrent des accessoiristes qui s'extasiaient devant une composition florale sophistiquée qui trônait au centre du jardin. Celle-ci était massive et colorée. Le tout était très harmonieux et offrait un accueil chaleureux aux hôtes de cet hôtel traditionnel. C'était amusant pour Shunsui de voir les membres de l'équipe un peu déstabilisés par le décor qui s'offrait à eux. Cela n'avait en effet rien à voir avec les grands bâtiments que l'on trouvait en ville, et l'atmosphère aussi était sensiblement différente. Les chambres étaient typiques mais spacieuses, et chacune d'elles donnait sur un jardin zen magnifique où la flore régnait majestueusement au milieu des chemins de pierres et de l'étang des carpes koïs. Le petit jardin zen était vraiment l'endroit qui avait le plus marqué les novices a leur arrivée et continuait encore à le faire.

Quant à lui, Shunsui s'était très vite acclimaté à cette ambiance si différente de celle des villes. En effet sa famille étant assez fortunée ils s'étaient rendus quelques fois en weekend-end dans des endroits semblables afin de se gorger d'air pur et de calme. Shunsui sourit en pensant a ses proches. Face à sa réussite professionnelle son père avait ravalé une bonne partie de la rancœur qu'il avait contre son fils depuis que celui ci avait énoncé sa volonté d'être artiste. Les Kyoraku appartenaient à une classe aisée et que son second fils ne fasse pas médecine comme son ainé l'insupportait. Mais aujourd'hui à 29 ans il n'avait toujours pas porté la disgrâce sur sa famille de part son métier et s'en sortait assez bien pour se faire un nom. Le paternel s'était donc apaisé_._

Ils entrèrent dans la salle dédiée aux repas et s'installèrent avec leurs collègues à une table. Le repas était servi par de jeunes japonaises en habit traditionnel. Le repas était très savoureux mais Jushiro quitta vite la table pour aller à son bureau. Shunsui le regarda s'éloigner.

« Jushiro Ukitake … ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. » Pensa-t-il les yeux rêveurs. En effet, dans le milieu cet homme était en passe d'être considéré comme un véritable modèle. Il avait écrit beaucoup de scénarios et ses textes étaient très sensibles, poignants alors qu'il n'avait même pas 28 ans. La production avait obtenu qu'il participe lors du tournage du film en tant que conseiller pour la réalisation afin que l'œuvre garde le plus possible la « signature » que portaient ses œuvres. En plus de son rôle de conseiller, Jushiro discutait souvent avec les acteurs, surtouts les jeunes, les novices qui sont toujours en quête de conseils.

C'est vrai que beaucoup préféraient aller voir Ukitake plutôt que de se faire draguer par le réalisateur lorsqu'ils voulaient un conseil. Tout le monde savait que même si il était d'un sérieux et d'un brio légendaire pendant le travail, pour compenser pendant les pauses il redevenait un séducteur invétéré et ce envers les deux sexes.

En somme tout le monde aimait Jushiro Ukitake. Il était drôle, sensible aux problèmes des autres, toujours prêt à aider.

* * *

L'ambiance était calme dans le bar.

Jushiro se dit que c'était sans doute normal vu qu'il n'était que 19h et qu'on était un jour de semaine.

« Tant mieux, se dit-il. J'aurais eu du mal à me détendre au milieu de toute une foule ivre morte… ».

Il adorait son travail, mais ce soir il était épuisé. Quand il disait aux gens qui ne le connaissaient pas qu'il était scénariste nombreux étaient ceux qui trouvaient cela des plus intéressant et nouveau. Mais nombre d'entre eux laissaient apparaître au coin de leurs lèvres un petit pli méprisant qui clamait « oui, c'est très bien ! Il a une vie d'artiste, mais peut-on vraiment appeler ça un travail ? Non mais vraiment, comme si ce scénariste savait ce que c'est que de rentrer exténué du travail… ». Ce petit pli ne lui échappait jamais à lui. Il n'était sans doute pas loquace mais il avait appris à regarder le monde qui l'entourait pour le rendre le plus vivant possible par écrit. Et que des gens pensent cela de son métier le blessait un peu. Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué après une journée de travail ! Evidemment qu'il ne menait pas qu'une vie de loisir ! La preuve ! Il était là ce soir, seul, dans un bar, à essayer d'oublier sa fatigue. Aussi bien physique que morale…

Le serveur s'approcha de lui, interrompant ses pensées. Il lui amenait son B57. Il le remercia, paya sa consommation, et prit son verre dans sa main. Il contempla quelques secondes son verre avant de le vider d'un trait. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce cocktail ! Le gout sucré qui restait longtemps en bouche alors que la tequila lui réchauffait le ventre, le tout sublimé par le coté éphémère de la boisson qui était faite pour être bue en une fois, et non pas pour être dégustée.

Jushiro était vraiment faible face à tout ce qui était sucré. Comme son petit frère Toshiro. Ce n'était pas leur seul point commun d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous les deux une chevelure blanche comme la neige à la différence que le plus jeune portait ses cheveux coupés courts. « Je me demande comment il va » songea le scénariste. Même si les deux frères s'aimaient indubitablement, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Cela était sans doute en grande partie dû à leur grande différence d'âge, 7 ans. Mais il existait aussi entre eux un mur, une barrière que Jushiro n'arrivait pas à faire tomber et ce depuis toujours…

- « Excusez-moi, cette place est-elle libre ? »

Jushiro se figea quelques secondes. « Cette intonation, cette assurance, cette _voix_ … » pensa-t-il. « On aurait presque dit celle de… non ce n'était pas possible » se reprit-il avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de la voix. L'homme était grand, les cheveux bruns et courts. Il respirait la confiance en soi et la détermination. « Il pourrait bien me convenir » se dit-il « il lui ressemble un peu » :

- « Mais bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous. » Dit-il d'une voix suave.

- « Je vous offre un verre ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire séducteur

Sa voix… elle pourrait vraiment faire illusion. Pour ce soir du moins.

- « Avec plaisir. »

Jushiro avait répondu avec un grand sourire. Ce soir il ne rentrerait pas seul.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma toute première Fiction xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne demande qu'à progresser pour vous soumettre une histoire la plus agréable et réaliste possible. Et je peux vous assurer que la moindre review me fera toujours très plaisir^^ !

A ce propos, comme vous avez pu le voir, les personnages principaux participent à l'élaboration d'une série TV. Je dois vous avouer que si ce contexte m'a beaucoup plu et inspiré, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds sur un plateau de tournage et je ne connais personne qui travaille dans ce milieu. Donc je n'ai pour seuls appuis que mon imagination et internet. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire sur ce que je dis à ce propos, là encore n'hésitez pas, je prends tout.^^

See you soon !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Il se sentait bien. Comme dans une bulle ouatée bercée par la mélodie de la voix de Kaede. C'était le nom de cet homme qui l'avait séduit ce soir là. Mais Jushiro s'en moquait. Un prénom ou un autre, un homme ou un autre… tout ce qui comptait c'était sa voix, le chant des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ces sons qui lui permettaient de croire que le bras auquel il se raccrochait pour stabiliser sa démarche était celui de cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de se gorger des notes qui lui parvenaient. Kaede ne semblait pas contrarié du manque de conversation de son partenaire, mais le scénariste n'y faisait pas suffisamment attention pour s'en soucier. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est prolonger l'illusion qu'il avait retrouvé cet être cher. Tant pis si tout ce que voulait cet homme c'était le mettre dans son lit, il était comme plongé dans un état second. De plus, Kaede était beau parleur, les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme l'eau dans une rivière, et Jushiro s'y noyait.

Ils arrivèrent chez Kaede et lorsque la porte se referma sur eux Jushiro, n'était toujours pas redescendu de son nuage.

Dans la chambre, Kaede l'embrassa fougueusement et longuement, tout en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps de Jushiro le dénudant peu à peu. Jushiro se laissait entrainer dans cette vague de volupté en écoutant son partenaire complimenter son corps, sa peau douce, ses cheveux uniques, la fermeté de son corps. Son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort depuis longtemps et c'était grâce à la voix qui l'entourait constamment. Mais quand il l'avait fait sien, Kaede s'était tu trop concentré sur son plaisir. Et Jushiro, malgré la satisfaction que lui procurait cette étreinte, avait dégringolé de son nuage. Alors que l'homme continuait son ascension sur la route du plaisir, Jushiro se concentrait pour recréer le souvenir de la silhouette de l'homme de ses rêves lui faisant l'amour afin de pouvoir continuer à apprécier cet échange. Il y réussi mais ce n'était pas aussi efficace pour lui que le souvenir de sa voix qui faisait alors remonter des souvenirs des plus précis, aux couleurs vives, aux sons clairs et surtouts emplis du bonheur qu'il éprouvait en _sa_ compagnie.

Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Kaede s'endormit rapidement d'un coté du lit. Quant à Jushiro, l'acte et le plaisir éprouvé avaient chassé la brume dont l'alcool et le rêve avaient emplis son esprit. Il jeta un regard sombre sur la silhouette de l'homme reposant sur le lit à ses cotés et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires et se vêtir. Il était trop amer pour rester.

Durant tout le trajet qui le menait à son appartement, le scénariste réfléchit. Etonnamment il avait l'esprit très éveillée malgré l'heure tardive.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rapport avec quelqu'un. Il savait que la pulsion à laquelle il avait cédé ce soir là était normale, qu'elle avait apaisé son corps et quelle lui permettait de recommencer un nouveau cycle où le sexe n'est qu'une donnée secondaire qu'il tient aisément à l'écart de son quotidien consacré à son métier. En effet, à part quand la personne lui rappelait un trait de l'homme qu'il n'avait plus, il était rare qu'il éprouve du désir pour un autre.

Mais il ne pouvait se départir d'un léger dégout de lui-même à l'idée d'avoir encore cédé son corps à un inconnu.

Cependant avoir ce genre de rapports occasionnels avec quelqu'un de son entourage lui paraissait inconcevable. Tout d'abord, le désir était très aléatoire chez lui et ensuite l'autre parti risquerait de l'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de sa bizarrerie affective.

Enfin, tout cela ravivait son manque. Ce manque d'amour qui l'habitait depuis trop longtemps.

Jushiro se dirigea vers une maisonnette un peu à l'écart. Oubliant ses idées noires pour un instant, il admira le paysage. Il remercia intérieurement la production de leur avoir réservé des logements dans un endroit aussi magnifique et écarté de la civilisation. Tout ici irradiait le calme et la sérénité. Ses appartements privés se trouvaient un peu à l'écart et lui permettait ainsi de ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il écrivait.

Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il entra et quitta ses chaussures dans le genkan. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Il se changea pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et passa alors un yukata bleu que des employés avaient laissé dans la chambre. Il fit coulisser le shoji qui reliait sa chambre au jardin. Il s'assit sur l'engaya et profita du paysage. Se retrouver dans un tel endroit était juste magique. Il profita de ce moment pour continuer à penser jusqu'à devenir plus à l'aise avec son acte. Une fois qu'il se sentit un peu apaisé, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Jushiro se rendait au bureau du réalisateur pour discuter de l'avancement de la série. Etrangement, il se trainait pour y aller. Il lui avait fallu se lever tôt pour avancer le scénario alors qu'il avait eu une nuit des plus courtes et épuisantes ce qui le mettait dans de mauvaises dispositions pour commencer la journée. En plus, il avait eu du mal à trouver des idées pour avancer son script. Enfin, si, des idées il en avait eu. Mais elles ne lui convenaient pas. C'était du vu et revu ou alors elles donnaient une dimension trop improbable à l'histoire. Et foi d'Ukitake ce genre de facilités n'avait pas de place dans sa prose !

Il toqua à la porte qui était épinglée du petit écriteau « Réalisateur, Kyoraku S. ».

- « Entrez !», entendit le scénariste. Il ouvrit alors la porte et dit en souriant au brun :

- « Bonjour Shunsui ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Ca va ! Un peu fatigué mais à ce que je peux voir, c'est un fait qui n'épargne personne. » répondit-t-il en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Jushiro.

- « Nous nous donnons tous à fond pour cette œuvre. » Dit l'albinos tous en ayant une pensée pour ses activités extra-professionnelles de la nuit passée. « Le tournage avance bien ? As-tu un point particulier du scénario dont tu souhaites parler avant que nous fassions le point ? »

- « Oui! J'ai à te faire part d'une décision de la production. Je pense que malheureusement elle ne va pas te plaire. » Shunsui inspira un grand coup. « Ils demandent que le personnage que joue Grimmjow ne meure pas comme c'était prévu. Ils trouvent que Grimmjow a beaucoup de charisme. Et crois-moi, je suis allé faire un tour sur le net pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa popularité et c'est vrai que les internautes sont galvanisés par le peu qu'ils ont vu du personnage. Si je comprends ce qui a motivé cette décision, je sais aussi qu'elle entraine des changements colossaux du scénario… » conclu Shunsui embêté.

- « Non mais c'est une blague !? Comment peuvent-ils me demander un tel changement ? Certes sans eux il n'y aurait pas de film mais le script leur convenait quand ils ont signé non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir à son charme _avant_ de lui donner le rôle du gars qui meurt au septième épisode ? Merde enfin ! Ce personnage trouve la mort en se sacrifiant pour son supérieur hiérarchique et pour l'empereur alors qu'il est sur le point de trouver le bonheur sur le plan émotionnel. Je sais que c'est cruel mais cette rigueur constitue la réalité de cette époque dans laquelle se déroule la série. Je ne vais pas mentir sur les us et les coutumes de cette ère ! Mon travail s'est toujours rapproché le plus possible de la réalité, ou du moins c'est ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de faire, alors je ne vais pas changer mes principes pour la belle gueule d'un acteur aussi sympathique et appliqué soit-il. J'aime beaucoup Grimmjow, je le soutiendrai toujours dans sa volonté de perfectionner son jeu d'acteur, je suis prêt à l'aider autant qu'il voudra, mais je ne ferai pas ce que me demande la production. Ma méthode a fait ses preuves ! »

- « Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi Jushiro. Tu sais que j'admire ton travail, mais nous sommes dépendants de leurs fonds. »

- « On peut toujours les faire changer d'avis ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je bosse avec cette boite. Ils ont gagné énormément d'argent avec mes scénarios, alors ils vont m'écouter. Enfin, je l'espère du moins. On va y aller maintenant ! »

- « Il est 18h tu sais, on ne trouvera personne de vraiment important au bureau de la production. A cette heure ils ont tous rejoint leur pénates. » Statua Shunsui un sourire aux lèvres. Voir le jeune homme s'enflammer ainsi pour son travail le confortait dans son idée qu'Ukitake était le meilleur scénariste qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. Il était fier d'avoir l'occasion de travailler avec lui.

- « Alors nous irons demain à la première heure ! »

- « Tu peux compter sur moi pour soutenir ton script, Jushiro. Bon! Et si on partait ? J'ai eu ma dose de boulot pour aujourd'hui et si on doit attaquer demain matin aux aurores, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attarderai ici ».

- « Je te suis. » Sourit Jushiro, amusé par le flegme légendaire de son collègue.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau de Shunsui et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment réservé aux bureaux de la réalisation et des autres corps de métiers comme les ingénieurs du son, les maquilleurs, coiffeurs, les préposés à l'aménagement du décor…

Kyoraku était en train de décrire à l'albinos la dernière sublime créature qui avait renversé son cœur… avant de lui avouer qu'il trouvait que l'assistant de la prise son était pas mal, tout comme la maquilleuse de Rukia qui avait la langue bien pendue et un humour renversant !

Jushiro commençait à être franchement amusé par l'esprit volage de Shunsui. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un prôner autant la beauté, la douceur mais aussi l'espièglerie et le culot. Décidément cet homme était unique. Certes, son incapacité à fixer son attention sur une seule personne était parfois agaçant mais en un sens son aptitude à trouver ce qu'il y avait de beau en chacun d'eux et surtout à avoir assez de culot pour leur en faire part dans la minute s'avérait être … rafraichissant et charmant. Le brun savait faire naitre les sourires et la bonne humeur dans son entourage et cela se ressentait dans la volonté de bien faire des différentes personnes qui se trouvaient sous sa direction. "Oui, certains auraient fait n'importe quoi pour le réalisateur", pensa Jushiro.

Mais sa bonne humeur se fana bien vite lorsqu'il reconnu l'individu qui se trouvait devant la sortie du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta de marcher, ne voulant pas aller à sa rencontre .

Shunsui se demanda un instant pourquoi son collègue avait interrompu sa route quand il vit que l'homme qui se trouvait dans le hall se dirigeait vers eux tout sourire. Ce qu'il comprenait moins c'était l'air mécontent du scénariste.

Kaede ne se posait pas autant de questions, lui. En effet, il avait été déçu de ne pas retrouver sa somptueuse conquête en s'éveillant et s'était dit que le jeune homme était sans doute trop timide pour faire face à l'incertitude du réveil. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que lui, regrette de l'avoir ramené chez lui ? Il ne voyait en effet chez l'albinos qu'une personnalité très malléable, qui n'avait pas beaucoup résisté à se faire conquérir. Quelques verres et des bonnes paroles avaient suffit et Kaede se persuadait que le jeune réalisateur était novice dans ce genre d'entreprise. Il devait donc être très hésitant face à ce qui c'était passé entre eux et n'oserait très certainement pas le recontacter s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il en était persuadé. Ainsi, il avait prit sur lui de faire comprendre à ce très certainement jeune expérimenté qu'il serait ravi de le « revoir ». Il s'était souvenu que Jushiro était scénariste pour le film qui était filmé un peu à l'écart de la ville et après avoir glané quelques renseignements sur le lieu où il pourrait le trouver, il était là face au jeune homme, prêt à user de son charme, sûr de lui.

- « Jushiro ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Comment tu vas ? » dit-il en attrapant une des mains du plus jeune.

- « Euh… Bien. Que fais tu ici ?» Demanda Jushiro, embêté.

- « Je suis là pour t'inviter à diner ! Ce soir ! » affirma le brun avec un sourire éclatant et une assurance à toute épreuve.

- « Je ne pense pas non. » La voix de Jushiro était devenue glaciale.

- « Demain alors ? Allez Ju, dis oui ! Je sais que toi aussi tu as aimé cette nuit… » murmura-t-il « on pourrait remettre ça… » conclut-il, l'air ouvertement concupiscent.

- « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? » siffla l'albinos. « Débarquer ici, sur mon lieu de travail, pour me faire ce genre d'avances ! Qui t'as dit que je voulais te revoir d'abord? »

Voyant que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, l'air consterné, il reprit :

- « Non, ne répond pas ! Je ne veux plus te voir Kaede, nous deux ca ne se reproduira plus. » Et afin de s'assurer de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle en devenir il assenât en montrant Shunsui du menton « De plus, la place est déjà prise. C'est avec lui que je sors ce soir »

Il était navré d'impliquer Kyoraku dans ce genre d'histoire. Lui qui faisait tout pour séparer vie privée et professionnelle ! Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait mêlé les deux. Et il entendait bien que cela dure, surtout que sa vie privée était un vrai échec. Alors il était doublement en colère contre cet abruti qui se dressait devant lui ! Non seulement, il le retrouvait alors que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et en plus il lui faisait prendre le risque de voir des rumeurs se propager sur lui sur son lieu de travail. Cela ne devait jamais se reproduire. C'est pourquoi il n'eu aucun remord à lui déclarer avec une voix chargée de colère et de mépris :

- « Vas-t-en, Kaede. »

Le brun avait entretemps laissé apparaître sur son visage toute une palette d'émotions. Tout d'abord l'étonnement, puis l'incompréhension, l'agacement et enfin la colère. Il serra les dents foudroyant le scénariste du regard puis se tourna vers le Kyoraku et cracha :

- « Vas-y amuses toi bien ! Pour le temps que ça durera de toute façon. »

Shunsui regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de la bouche de Jushiro. Lui d'habitude si calme, à l'écoute, venait tout simplement de remballer ce pauvre garçon sous les yeux ébahis du brun. Il avait été surpris lorsque l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche l'avait désigné comme alibi. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui couvrait les autres et non le contraire, il n'allait le reprocher à Jushiro. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné d'apprendre qu'il était gay, non ce qui le surprenait c'était la colère qui émanait de lui quelques instants auparavant. Toute cette scène lui prouvait encore qu'il existait une facette de ce jeune homme qu'il admirait qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et cette facette lui plaisait, elle donnait du piquant au caractère de l'albinos. Il était de ce fait encore plus désireux de découvrir les mystères qui se cachaient derrière Jushiro Ukitake. Et il avait ce soir une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il devait tenter quelque chose ! Sinon il n'était plus digne de s'appeler Shunsui Kyoraku ! La balle était dans son camp. Il n'avait qu'à se lancer et inviter l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

« Puisqu'apparemment ta soirée m'es réservée» dit-il à Jushiro, son habituel sourire tranquille aux lèvres. « Je t'invite à diner ? ».

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé ;)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait! J'espère aussi que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus du fait que l'inconnu qui a séduit Jushiro au bar ne soit pas un personnage issu de Bleach mais vu comme il se fait rembarrer assez méchamment, je n'avais envie d'infliger ca à aucun des personnages mignons du manga ^^

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Anna: Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques __ C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'explications dans le chapitre précédent mais je ne voyais pas trop comment planter le décor et les personnages autrement ;) J'espère que ce chapitre a été plus "mouvementé" à ton goût et qu'il t'as plu :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! Voici la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vraiment j'étais super contente pour chacune d'entre elles.

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Shunsui et Jushiro s'installèrent côte-à-côte au bar. Ils furent surpris de voir celui-ci à moitié vide mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas, ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Shunsui n'osa pas demander d'avantage d'informations sur l'incident survenu entre Jushiro et l'autre type. Bien que cette question lui brûla les lèvres, il finit par mettre le doigt sur l'autre sujet qui semblait mettre en rogne le scénariste. Il comprit que la décision de la production de changer le scénario sans son accord avait vraiment chamboulé l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ils commandèrent tous deux un cocktail. Un B57 pour le scénariste et un God Father pour le réalisateur. Shunsui fit découvrir avec entrain ce mélange de whisky et d'amaretto à son collègue qui lui répondit par une apologie de son propre cocktail. Cet amour conjoint pour la boisson sembla dénouer les langues. Et de fil en aiguilles ils commencèrent à parler du boulot et notamment de leur mécontentement sur les dernières décisions prises par leurs fournisseurs de fonds.

Jushiro était dépité et en colère. Certes les gens sont attirés par les personnes charismatiques, mais il fallait être réaliste ! Etre beau n'avait jamais protégé qui que ce soit de la mort ou de la solitude ! Il écrivait ses histoires en voulant rester le plus réaliste possible, c'était sa façon d'écrire, sa signature, alors on n'allait pas lui enlever ça ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, le contrat les obligeait à respecter l'intégralité de son script. Et qu'ils osent seulement prétendre que ça ne changerait rien à l'histoire, il leur dirait sa façon de penser ! Jamais Jushiro n'autoriserait à ce qu'on change son histoire pour la simple raison qu'un des acteurs à un beau profil et un corps de rêve! Pour Jushiro cela ne devait en aucun cas arriver ! C'est l'acteur qui se met au service du scénario, et non le contraire ! La production pensait surement à faire plus d'audience mais sacrifiait alors la profondeur de l'histoire au profit d'une sélection physique plus avantageuse mais au combien superficielle ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ?

Si Jushiro avait décidé que ce personnage allait mourir, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. Il n'allait pas perturber l'équilibre de son histoire pour les beaux yeux de l'acteur. Jushiro ne pouvait pas nier que Grimmjow avait une certaine présence, un certain style. En lui parlant il avait découvert qu'il était moins antipathique qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il mettait beaucoup d'application à bien jouer son personnage et à respecter les traits de caractère que lui conféraient le script. Donc ce n'était absolument pas contre lui, il n'avait rien de personnel contre l'acteur. Les choses étaient écrites et réfléchies comme ça, point. Toute chose a une fin, et prolonger l'existence du personnage ne lui ferait que perdre en profondeur, et gâcherait le réalisme de l'histoire.

Jushiro n'était donc absolument pas disposé à céder aux caprices de la production. Il était même outré que ceux-ci ne croient pas que son œuvre puisse remporter un succès suffisant, sans l'intervention de têtes d'affiche !

Shunsui était au moins d'accord avec lui sur ce point, et au fil de la discussion, ils se découvrirent des points communs dans la vision qu'ils avaient de leur travail. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose, mais savoir que tout les deux ne supportait pas que l'on se mêle du réalisme qu'ils voulaient donner à leurs films donnait l'impression à Shunsui d'être un peu plus proche de Jushiro. Peut-être pouvaient-ils se comprendre sur plus de choses qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'était comme si il découvrait le vrai Jushiro petit à petit. Pas seulement ce que tout le monde voyait à l'extérieur, le jeune homme beau, souriant et policé, mais aussi ce qu'il pensait et ressentait à l'intérieur. Même si cela devait le transformer en un lion enragé quand on se permettait d'aller à l'encontre de ses convictions.

Pendant un court instant durant leur plaidoyer, Jushiro repensa alors à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il savait bien qu'être magnifique, gentil et altruiste ne signifiait rien dans ce monde. On pouvait très bien posséder toutes les qualités du monde, et connaitre une fin funeste et prématurée. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule et que la vie vous balance sur la touche. Ça il le savait mieux que personne. Et c'était bien un aspect de la vie qui le dégoutait le plus.

Pourquoi les personnes qui tentaient de se rapprocher un tout petit peu de la lumière, et qui essayaient de connaitre le bonheur se retrouvaient ensuite replongées dans des ténèbres encore plus profondes ?

Tout le corps de Jushiro se mis à trembler face à la brusque réapparition de sombres souvenirs. Une ombre vint alors assombrir les yeux du scénariste, alors que ses mains se crispaient sur son verre.

Cela n'échappa pas à Shunsui qui fut déstabilisé par le changement d'attitude de son vis-à-vis. A peine une minute avant, il contestait à juste titre les décisions idiotes de leurs supérieurs, et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une autre personne. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer l'étrange lueur qu'il apercevait souvent et fugacement dans le regard émeraude de Jushiro. Il voyait une souffrance et tristesse infinies, à peine dissimulées par une profonde amertume.

Ça le bouleversait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose qui puisse effacer ce mal-être des yeux de son collègue. Mais que pouvait-il faire alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui provoquait cet émoi ? Ce n'était certainement pas la décision de la production. Un problème personnel peut-être ? En lien avec l'homme qui s'était présenté plus tôt pour l'inviter à dîner ? Ukitake avait eu l'air plus énervé que triste. Ah ! Qu'il était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour un ami qui a mal ! Décidément à part pour se bourrer la gueule, draguer à tout va et faire des blagues douteuses il ne servait à rien ! Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais, oui, alors qu'il était là à se creuser la tête pour trouver les mots afin d'alléger la douleur de son vis-à-vis, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était une blague scabreuse à propos d'une bergère Belge qui alors qu'elle se rendait au marché…

- « Bordel ! Mais réfléchis Shunsui ! » Souffla-t-il plus qu'agacé par le contenu inutile de ses pensées.

Ces paroles sortirent Jushiro de sa transe. Il se fustigea alors de s'être laissé aller à sa peine en présence de Kyoraku. Heureusement pour lui, loin de vouloir lui poser des questions, le barbu, énervé, avait l'air de réfléchir encore à ce qu'ils pourraient dire le lendemain aux membres de la production. En un sens cela le toucha de le voir ainsi rattaché à sa cause. C'est ce qui le poussa à retourner dans la conversation et à éloigner de douloureux souvenirs.

- « J'ai confiance en nous, Kyoraku. » dit-il d'une voix posée et très légèrement tremblante. « Nous réussirons à les rallier à notre cause, j'en suis sûr. »

Ces mots recentrèrent le réalisateur sur leur problème principal. Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'albinos cherchant l'ombre qui l'habitait quelques instants plus tôt. Rien. Jushiro s'était repris avec une rapidité déconcertante. Fallait-il y voir là une marque de l'habitude ? Décidément, lui qui voulait en apprendre plus sur l'objet de son admiration… Il allait très certainement voir la soirée s'achever avec plus de questions sur Jushiro Ukitake qu'à son commencement. Shunsui sourit devant la détermination qui pouvait se voir alors dans les yeux de ce dernier, avant de répondre :

- « Tu as raison Ju. Au pire si nos arguments ne suffisent pas, vu leur goût prononcé pour le charisme, le notre les mettra à nos pieds c'est certain ! »

Jushiro éclata de rire.

- « Que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Je mettrai ma plus belle cravate alors !

- Du moment que tu ne portes rien en dessous ce sera parfait ! De mon coté je viendrai avec mon plus beau couvre-chef. Un chapeau de cow-boy américain que ma sœur m'a ramené des Etats-Unis ! Effet garanti !

- « Et rien en dessous je suppose ? » Demanda Jushiro un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Evidemment ! » Répondit Shunsui. « Garçon ! Apportez nous un dernier verre ! C'est moi qui offre Ju. Pour nous donner du baume au cœur pour demain. »

Le brun était content. Même si c'était grâce à ses blagues débiles, c'était dorénavant un Jushiro souriant à pleines dents qui se trouvait devant lui.

* * *

Jushiro se tourna dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller… Il avait accumulé de la fatigue pendant la semaine alors en ce samedi matin il avait prévu de dormir loooongtemps ! Jusqu'à dimanche si possible. Son lit était l'endroit le plus important qu'il connaissait. C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, là qu'il avait la majorité de ses idées pour ses scénarios. Son lit était pri-mor-dial ! Cela avait d'ailleurs constitué son seul caprice lors de son arrivée. Il avait envoyé un assistant lui acheter un autre matelas. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Ni trop dur ni trop mou. Celui qui conférait le meilleur repos à sa colonne vertébrale, et à son corps fatigué par une journée passée sur le plateau ou alors penché sur son bureau à taper le scénario. Bref, un matelas digne de ce nom et non pas cette espèce de plaque de béton armée qui voulait se faire passer pour un matelas avant qu'il ne pose les pieds dans cette maison !

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas se lever de son lit. Pardon, de son _sanctuaire_. Mais son estomac avait des réclamations indépendantes de sa volonté. Il avait faim ! Très faim. Jushiro poussa un gros soupir et repoussa la couverture, enfin décidé à prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Une fois debout, il regarda son lit l'air désolé. Puis la porte. Puis son lit. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'élança vers la porte, puis dans le couloir. Avant de revenir moins de cinq minutes plus tard se blottir dans son lit les bras pleins d'un paquet de gâteaux et d'une bouteille de jus d'orange. Il commença à manger avec entrain puis fit une pause soupirant l'air ravi. Aaaah ! Le bonheur…

Tout en mangeant il repensa à la journée de la veille.

Au matin, lui et Shunsui s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 9h dans le bâtiment de la production. Ils avaient tous deux éclaté de rire en voyant qu'ils étaient tous deux tirés à quatre épingles. Cela leur avait rappelé leur petit délire de la veille et Jushiro avait avoué à Shunsui que quand leur route s'était séparée alors que chacun rejoignait ses pénates il avait eu peur que le réalisateur ne vienne vraiment vêtu _que_ d'un chapeau de cow-boy. Ils avaient plaisanté ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'un secrétaire ne les prévienne que les principaux responsables étaient prêts à les entendre. Les deux hommes avaient alors très vite retrouvés leur calme et leur sérieux.

La discussion avec les producteurs fut un peu houleuse mais le fait de voir les deux hommes qui tenaient en grande partie le destin de la série ligués contre eux ainsi que les arguments qu'ils leur opposaient avaient fini par les décider. Le samouraï interprété par Grimmjow mourrait bien comme prévu, au septième épisode.

Mais les producteurs étaient bien décidés à ne pas laisser ce jeune talent en devenir leur échapper et comptaient bien le faire apparaître dans un téléfilm qu'ils allaient bientôt produire.

Dans son lit Jushiro eu une petite pensée pour le jeune acteur aux cheveux bleus et lui souhaita de bien prospérer dans ce milieu, tout en espérant recroiser sa route pour un autre film qu'il écrirait plus tard.

Shunsui était ensuite retourné sur le plateau de tournage alors que le scénariste avait passé le reste de sa journée pris par l'écriture.

Bien à l'abris dans son lit à ressasser ses souvenir, Jushiro perdit la notion du temps. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ne l'aidait pas à lutter contre l'envie qu'avait son cerveau de retourner vagabonder au pays des rêves. Il finit le paquet de gâteaux et après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille il se rendormit.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Jushiro consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mais que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir à… 11h ! Mais c'était super tôt ça ! Mais tout le monde s'en foutait de son repos bien mérité ou quoi ? D'abord son estomac et maintenant un emmerdeur ? Grognant son mécontentement, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère : Toshiro Ukitake.

- « Salut Ju. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda calmement le jeune homme en souriant.

- « Bonjour ! J-je vais bien ! » Jushiro était stupéfait de trouver son frère de 21 ans sur le perron.

- « Tu ne me proposes pas d'entrer ? » Interrogea le plus jeune, sans se départir de son sourire.

- « Euh… Si ! Vas-y ! Entre ! Entre donc ! Euh… Tu veux du thé ? » S'exclama Jushiro à toute vitesse, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à se comporter normalement avec son petit frère. Et plus les années passaient moins c'était facile.

- « Je veux bien du thé, oui » dit Toshiro, en suivant alors son grand-frère dans la cuisine pour pouvoir lui parler pendant que ce dernier préparait le thé.

Il voyait que son frère était tendu avec lui. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui se dégageait de ses mouvements alors qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir. Sa voix qui lui demandait quel genre de thé il souhaitait tremblait légèrement de nervosité. Il décida alors d'expliquer le motif de sa visite à Jushiro. Au moins celui-ci serait en terrain connu et stresserait sans doute moins. Enfin, il l'espérait.

- « Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, hein ? » Demanda-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. De voir que son frère était toujours aussi distant avec lui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise lui aussi. « En fait il n'y a pas vraiment de raison… C'est juste que je… je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne réponds presque jamais quand je t'appelle et les conversations sont souvent courtes… C'est comme si je ne savais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie. » La voix de Toshiro était emplie d'une note de tristesse. « On ne parle vraiment que lorsqu'on se voit… Et tes visites à la maison se font de plus en plus rares… »

Jushiro ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son petit frère l'interrompit :

- « Non attends ! Je sais que ton travail est très prenant et que faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison prend du temps. Alors… Alors je ne t'en veux pas ! » Toshiro captura le regard de son frère tout en prononçant ces mots. Il voulait lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il le comprenait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Si seulement son frère pouvait se faire moins distant avec lui ! « Mais je me disait que puisque demain c'est l'anniversaire de Papa, tu pourrais rentrer à la maison avec moi ? Ce serait l'occasion d'être tous réunis ! Je te ramènerai moi-même demain après-midi pour que tu puisses te reposer avant de réattaquer le travail lundi ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Ju ? S'il te plait ! »

L'homme aux cheveux longs contempla son petit frère. Celui-ci avait l'air de vraiment tenir à sa présence. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à répondre aux demandes d'affection de Toshiro. Il l'aimait pourtant ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'extérioriser, à le montrer. Regarder son frère de plus ou moins loin lui avait toujours suffit. Mais avec le temps il devait avouer qu'il était passé dans le plus…

Il était aussi ému par la volonté de son frère de réunir la famille. Ca lui donnait la sensation d'être le bienvenu, enfin. Il savait que depuis qu'il était adolescent, Toshiro avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre son frère et ses parents. Maintenant qu'il était assez grand il essayait de combler le gouffre.

Jushiro soupira. Malheureusement la blessure était trop profonde pour être cicatrisée malgré tous les efforts du plus jeune.

* * *

_A sa naissance, sa mère avait 19 ans et son père 24 ans. Ce dernier était garagiste dans le garage de son père et avait donc déjà une certaine autonomie. Sa mère en revanche voulait faire des études pour devenir avocate. Mais s'occuper d'un enfant tout en faisant des études secondaires était inenvisageable. En effet en apprenant la grossesse, ses parents lui avaient fait savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas leur aide dans cette épreuve. Elle avait amené la honte sur leur nom en ayant un enfant hors du mariage, elle devrait donc s'en débrouiller seule. En pénitence._

_Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc emménagés ensemble, s'étaient mariés et vivaient grâce au salaire du père de Jushiro. Sa mère s'était occupée de lui jusqu'à qu'il ait l'âge d'aller en crèche et par la suite à l'école. Puis elle devint la secrétaire du garage familial. _

_La situation aurait pu être bien pire. Il ne reçut aucune violence, aucuns sévices. Mais Jushiro fut élevé dans une atmosphère amère. Son père, si être parent ne lui déplaisait pas en soi, aurait toutefois préféré attendre que sa petite amie a__it __ finit ses études avant de fonder une famille avec elle. Avec cet enfant à élever, il devait travailler beaucoup. Pour faire survivre sa famille dans un premier temps, puis pour avoir une situation plus aisée et agrandir le garage ensuite. Il ne fut donc pas très présent pendant la petite enfance de Jushiro. _

_Quant à sa mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son avenir professionnel perdu lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur son fils. Elle l'aimait mais une portion irréductible de son cœur lui en voulait. Et cette portion grossissait insidieusement au fil des années entrainant des disputes au sein du couple et mettant Jushiro au supplice. Quel enfant pouvait supporter sereinement d'être la cause des disputes quasi quotidiennes de ses parents ?_

_Jushiro avait 6 ans lorsque son père voulut un deuxième enfant. La situation au garage était prospère et il voulait un enfant « programmé ». Celui qui sauverait leur famille de l'amertume dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait._

_Alors naquit Toshiro. Le père pouvait passer plus de temps à la maison grâce aux aides qu'il employait et la mère était plus détendue, aimante. En effet, à cette époque, sa vie ressemblait plus à ce quelle avait imaginé pour elle. Une situation stable, la possibilité de vivre sans avoir l'incertitude de pouvoir payer le loyer et un enfant désiré._

_Toshiro grandit avec des parents chaleureux. Il fut gâté et chouchouté. _

_Pendant ce temps Jushiro se sentait toujours aussi seul et mis à l'écart. Et la situation empira quand le génie de Toshiro fut découvert à ses 4 ans. Le peu d'attention qu'il obtenait encore des ses parents et surtout de son père, fut alors consacré au petit frère. Il fallait passer du temps avec lui pour exploiter ses capacités et leur permettre de croitre au mieux, lui trouver une bonne école, travailler assez pour pouvoir la payer…_

_En parlant d'école, Ju était un bon élève mais extrêmement renfermé. Ses professeurs voyaient en lui un enfant sensible à son entourage et aux réflexions des autres mais seul, introverti. Cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur face à l'éclat de Toshiro._

_Jushiro aimait Toshiro. Vraiment son frère était gentil, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non. Quand il le voyait rire alors que son père le félicitait, il ne pouvait que ressentir de l'affection pour cette bouille encore ronde et dont il manquait quelques dents au sourire. Mais il avait toujours été gauche avec le petit garçon quand celui-ci s'approchait, ne retrouvant pas en lui les gestes adéquats à avoir avec un enfant. Ses parents le voyant toujours interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'affection que lui donnait le petit bijoux, finissaient toujours par emmener Toshiro avec eux, dans leurs bras._

_Quant à lui, il se sentait toujours si _vide_… _

* * *

Jushiro sursauta en entendant le sifflement de la bouilloire.

Il ramena son attention sur son frère qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux suppliants. Oui, c'était toujours Toshiro qui était venu vers lui et il était toujours incapable d'être aussi affectueux avec lui. Il s'en voulait déjà de ce qu'il allait infliger à son frère, mais il refusait d'avoir à confronter ses parents, c'était trop _pesant_. Toshiro faisait toujours de son mieux pour l'impliquer dans les conversations et si il lui en était reconnaissant la discussion prenait un air forcé et assez peu agréable, son père avait du mal à agir avec lui différemment qu'avec un inconnu et sa mère faisait preuve d'une distance qui frôlait l'indifférence. Il en ressortait toujours abattu.

- « Je suis désolé Toshiro… » Murmura le scénariste. « Je ne viendrai pas pour l'anniversaire de papa. » conclu-t-il.

La déception pouvait se lire aisément sur le visage du plus jeune. Jushiro ne voulait pas que son frère ait fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

- « Tu veux rester manger ? Je dois bien avoir de quoi faire à manger pour deux » Offra-t-il en essayant de faire son plus beau sourire tout en espérant que cela suffise pour le moment à son frère. La déception fit place à la surprise pour Toshiro. Qui s'empressa d'accepter l'offre.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est tout pour le moment ;)

Merci de m'avoir lue!

Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review, je prends tout ce qui pourrais me permettre de m'améliorer :)

Gros bisous à tous, et en particulier à toi ma Shirayukie.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou! Voici la suite! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre soutient, cela m'a énormément motivé pour avancer cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Jushiro enregistra son travail d'un clic ferme. Il attrapa ensuite une clé USB pour en enregistrer une copie dessus afin de la faire passer à Kyoraku et à la production. Il était content de lui. C'était important pour toute l'équipe qu'il ait fini ce vendredi d'écrire cet épisode et le manque d'inspiration dont il avait souffert en début de semaine lui avait fait craindre de les décevoir. En effet, le retour au travail lundi s'était avéré difficile suite à la visite de Toshiro. Le repas s'était bien passé, il avait réussi à avoir une conversation plutôt agréable et pas trop tendue avec son petit frère, ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis un moment. Après le départ de celui-ci, qui lui avait promis de revenir le voir, il était allé acheter un bonzaï qu'il avait fait envoyer à son père. Toshiro lui avait donné momentanément confiance en lui. Mais le lendemain, tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs de ne pas être accepté, de ne pas savoir être un frère "normal" étaient revenues. On n'efface pas le comportement d'une vie du jour au lendemain…

S'en étaient suivi des jours de réflexions sur les évènements de ce dimanche, des jours à tourner en rond dans sa pauvre caboche pour ne pas avancer d'un poil sur sa façon de voir sa relation avec sa famille. Et puis la veille, entre deux séances de torture psychique, il avait enfin trouvé le bon angle pour traiter le mieux possible de la relation évoluant entre Byakuya et Rukia dans cet épisode tout en gardant un œil sur l'évolution du personnage d'Ichigo. Cette illumination lui avait permis de mettre à distance ses problèmes et de s'enfuir dans le travail jusqu'à cet instant.

Son regard s'égara en direction de l'horloge qui se trouvait sur son bureau: 13h30. Bien, cela lui laissait vingt minutes pour se restaurer et dix pour se rendre à la réunion du staff. Il se fit chauffer un repas tout prêt dans le micro-onde qui se trouvait dans un coin de son bureau. Tout en mangeant il essaya de trouver une excuse qui pourrait lui épargner définitivement ce genre de réunions. Attention, il n'était pas faignant! Il chérissait son travail et savait qu'assister à ces réunions lui permettait de donner son avis pour que ses idées soient le mieux retranscrites dans la mesure du possible. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il passait autant de temps que possible sur le plateau de tournage.

En revanche il abhorrait les discussions interminables entre la production et l'équipe de la réalisation autour du budget et de son utilisation. Les membres de la production investissaient de l'argent et voulaient à tout prix avoir un droit de regard affirmé sur son utilisation et Shunsui était borné comme une mule lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre une somme d'argent au profit de sa sensibilité artistique… Il reconnaissait l'importance de la gestion du budget mais se taper plus d'une heure de débats sur ce sujet c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces.

Avec un soupir il se leva, jeta l'emballage de son repas à la poubelle, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la production où avait lieu la réunion. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de la salle, les membres de l'équipe avaient déjà commencé à rentrer. Il se hâta donc pour éviter qu'on lui referme la porte au nez. Quand il fut entré dans la pièce, il se chercha une place de libre autour de la table de réunion. Son regard tomba sur Kyoraku qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. En arrivant prés du brun, Jushiro le remercia et s'installa. Autour de la table c'était l'effervescence. Toutes les équipes étaient représentées et chaque responsable était en train de disposer devant eux des documents.

Devant le réalisateur se trouvait un monceau de papiers, qui avait l'air d'être dans un désordre le plus total. Même pas étonné de ce foutoir, le scénariste s'enquit des nouvelles du brun avec un grand sourire.

-"Je vais très bien!" lui répondit Shunsui. "Prêt à commencer ma guérilla contre la production afin qu'elle daigne investir dans les projets qui me tiennent à cœur! Et toi? Comment vas-tu? On ne t'as pas vu une seule fois sur le plateau cette semaine."

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas, ca va très bien" le rassura l'albinos. "C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à finir le script de l'épisode que je devais vous faire passer. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…" Jushiro plongea la main dans une poche de son pantalon pour en sortir la clé USB. "Voilà le fruit de mon travail" dit-il en la tendant au brun. "Quand tu auras finis de le lire fait la passer aux membres de la production s'il te plait. Et je serai content d'avoir ton avis, car j'ai vraiment eu du mal à cerner Kuchiki. Même si je pense que ce que j'ai fait est la meilleure solution j'aimerai qu'on en discute si tu veux bien."

-"Ce sera avec plaisir Ukitake."

Quelques temps après ces mots, le réalisateur ouvrit la réunion. Il laissa d'abord les membres de l'équipe technique s'exprimer. Mais à part quelques problèmes de stocks qui allaient être résolus dans les prochains jours, rien de notable.

Une assistante de Kyoraku, Ise Nanao, prit ensuite la parole pour rappeler le planning du tournage et préciser les modifications qui avaient été faites.

Enfin le représentant de la production, Kurotsuchi Mayuri exprima sa réticence à laisser la réalisation mettre un telle somme d'argent dans le tournage de la scène où Rukia décide de trahir sa famille et son clan:

-" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à faire se déplacer toute l'équipe, matériel inclus dans une forêt qui se trouve à cent kilomètres d'ici. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela va couter? Une équipe pour les costumes, les ingénieurs lumière et son, le matériel, les acteurs, le prix à payer pour tourner dans un lieu protégé… Tout cela a un prix Kyoraku!" râla Kurotsuchi.

Shunsui se leva de sa chaise et posa ses paumes bien à plat sur la table avant de regarder toutes les personnes rassemblées autour de la table, en terminant par Kurotsuchi dont il soutint le regard avant de commencer à parler de la voix calme et légèrement trainante que le caractérisait:

-" Ecoutez, je sais que pour vous cela parait invraisemblable ou même puéril de tenir à faire cette scène dans une simple forêt qui se trouve aussi loin. Mais sachez que cette foret est entièrement composée de vieux érables! Imaginez un peu la scène… Rukia déchirée entre ce que lui souffle son devoir et son cœur, seule, agenouillée au milieu d'un lit de feuilles rouges avec d'autres feuilles qui tombent et lui tournent autour en une danse qui imite le tourment de ses pensées profondes! Oui, car nous sommes en automnes en ce moment, et la couleur des érables est spectaculaire!" s'emporta Shunsui, pris par son discours.

Jushiro écoutait le réalisateur avec attention. Cette fougue qu'il mettait à défendre ses idées l'émouvait. Décidément cet homme était exceptionnel. Cette foi qu'il avait en ses idées, même lorsqu'elles étaient objectivement pas très défendables faisaient précisément de lui un grand réalisateur. Comment laisser sa trace dans un projet si toutes vos idées étaient reçues comme coulant de source? C'était avec des scènes, des idées sortant un peu de l'ordinaire, ou qui ne recevaient pas l'unanimité qu'on laissait sa signature sur une œuvre.

C'est ce qui le décida à lui accorder son soutient. Ca et un peu son envie d'écourter le débat. Mais cette raison restait secondaire.

Il se leva donc à son tour. Surpris, Shunsui s'arrêta dans son envolée lyrique et écouta son collègue s'adresser au représentant de la production:

-" Décidément je vous trouve d'une avarice mesquine Kurotsuchi." Statua Jushiro d'un ton calme mais sentencieux, qui coupa le souffle de l'auditoire." Vous savez parfaitement que Kyoraku fera de cette scène un moment de qualité pour l'épisode de la série. Vous faites des complications pour faire des économies dérisoires sur le budget. Car entendons nous bien, même si je ne suis pas un spécialiste, rapporté au prix de base d'un épisode, la somme nécessaire pour la réalisation de cette scène n'est pas si extravagante que vous le dites. Vous vous vantez dès que vous le pouvez de produire une des premières séries télévisée de qualité supérieure, je trouve donc votre comportement présent inadéquat avec le discours que vous servez aux médias. Vous m'avez incité à participer à ces réunions et aux tournages pour permettre à mes scénarios d'aboutir de la meilleure façon qui soit. J'en suis certainement le plus ravi ici, mais je me dois de vous faire remarquer qu'à l'instant présent, il servirait mieux cette œuvre que vous écoutiez Kyoraku plutôt que votre portefeuille." Termina-t-il.

Alors qu'il parlait, pas une seule fois son sourire n'avait quitté ses lèvres. Ses yeux quant à eux étaient déterminés. Ce contraste de la part de Jushiro surprit Shunsui. Il ne le pensait pas homme à se parer d'un masque d'hypocrisie. Cela rendait la belle créature d'autant plus intéressante. Toutefois, le scénariste de renom le soutenait sur ce coup aussi mit-il cette constatation dans un coin de son cerveau et repris la parole pour conclure d'une voix plus sure et déterminée que l'instant d'avant:

-"Exactement Kurotsuchi! De nous deux il me semble que je suis le mieux placé pour percevoir l'émotion qui émane de ces lieux. Donc si je dis forêt d'érable çà se fera dans une forêt d'érable et puis c'est tout."

Shunsui avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec un grand sourire confiant et un regard sûr. Décidément, cet homme semblait incapable de ne pas en rajouter dans ce genre de situations se dit Jushiro. Il n'empêche que la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux en ces instants réveillait beaucoup de sentiments en lui.

* * *

Le soir même Jushiro était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Il pensait encore à ce regard qu'avait eu Shunsui plus tôt. Il en était tout retourné.

Ce regard était le même que celui de _Kaien_. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu la chance de l'apercevoir ? D'apprécier sa détermination ? Mais aussi sa douceur ?

Une vague de tristesse étreignit son cœur quand les souvenirs le submergèrent.

_OoO _

_C'est en entrant en cinquième que Jushiro avait fait la rencontre de Kaien Shiba._

_Son camarade de classe était alors tout ce que l'albinos n'était pas : extroverti, populaire, blagueur, charmeur… Mais Kaien, après quelques semaines à fréquenter son camarade de classe, avait su voir dans les yeux d'Ukitake une tristesse,une solitude sans fin. _

_Tout d'abord désemparé face à une telle révélation, il avait finalement entrepris de tout bonnement s'incruster férocement dans la vie de cet être aux cheveux blancs afin de lui redonner le sourire… Il était comme ça Kaien._

_Cette amitié sincère fut comme une renaissance pour Jushiro. Au contact de Kaien il s'affirma. Il comprit qu'il avait plus à offrir qu'une vie misérable dans laquelle il ne serait que le spectateur du bonheur, des émotions des autres. Il devint à la fin de ses années de collège presque aussi populaire et aimé que Kaien. Mieux, les autres ne voyaient pas en lui une pale copie de son ami, non. Ils le voyaient pour lui, ce qu'il était : gentil, serviable, déterminé et souriant. Il fit même lire à Kaien les histoires qu'il écrivait lorsqu'il était chez lui afin de s'évader de cette ambiance qui l'étouffait. Kaien avait été impressionné. Son ami, malgré ses difficultés évidentes à s'ouvrir et interagir avec les autres, avait une sensibilité extraordinaire. Les sentiments qu'il écrivait étaient si justes, si prenants qu'il lui imposa de persévérer. Qui sait avec un peu d'application et d'acharnement peut être pourrait-il en faire son métier !_

_Aux cotés de Kaien, Jushiro avait l'impression de vivre les meilleures années de sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche et à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Et petit à petit, il tomba amoureux._

_C'est presque naturellement que durant leurs années de lycée ils devinrent amants, compagnons. Même si aux yeux de tous, ils partageaient seulement une très forte amitié._

_Ils rentraient du lycée ensemble, s'invitaient régulièrement l'un chez l'autre. Quand ils avaient la chance de pouvoir dormir ensemble, Jushiro s'endormait dans les bras de Kaien en lui promettant de l'aimer toujours. Les bras qui enserraient son corps se resserraient autour de lui alors que Kaien pressé contre son corps lui retournait la même promesse._

_OoO_

Mais ce soir là, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le lit, aucun bras qui enserrait sa taille. Il ne lui restait que le trou béant que l'absence de Kaien avait creusé dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que son bonheur s'arrête? Pourquoi devait-il faire à nouveau face au vide qui avait marqué son enfance?

-« Kaien… » glapi-t-il, la voix étranglée par un sanglot.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous séduit encore un peu ^^ En tous cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur ces deux là.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou! Merci pour vos review, elles représentent une motivation énorme. Sur ce, bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

-« NII-SAMAAAAA ! » Hurla Rukia au dos de Byakuya. Un dos rigide, raidis par l'abandon de sa jeune sœur en territoire ennemi. Mais si ardue que soit la tache, il était l'un des meilleurs samouraïs aux ordres de l'empereur et si sa sœur avait trahi, elle devait payer. C'était la règle.

-« Ni-sama » Gémit-elle. Ses joues étaient couvertes de ruisseaux salés, elle était à genou dans la boue glacée essayant de suivre la silhouette de son frère rendue floue par les larmes le plus longtemps possible. Son avenir n'avait jamais été aussi incertain.

Face à cette scène poignante, Ukitake serra les dents. Il se souvenait…

* * *

_Il neige. Jushiro et le reste de sa famille font une balade dans un parc. Il aperçoit un lapin au détour d'un fourré. Il court pour s'en approcher, espérant pouvoir effleurer la douce fourrure s'il est assez rapide, mais à peine arrivé à mi-chemin son pied heurte quelque chose de solide, une racine ou un rocher sûrement. Il tombe durement et se blesse au genou. Les larmes aux yeux, ce petit garçon de dix ans essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, il est grand maintenant, mais au fond il aimerait pouvoir avoir les bras de son père ou de sa mère autour de lui pour le consoler, lui faire oublier la douleur et le sang qui coule de l'entaille. Mais ses parents sont devant. Ils marchent de chaque coté de Toshiro, encadrant l'enfant de quatre ans._

_Il voit sa mère qui prend ensuite Toshiro dans ses bras et se retourne pour l'interpeler et lui dire de se dépêcher. Jushiro prend sur lui, se lève et se rapproche de ses parents boitant légèrement. Il entend son père dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard. Toshiro doit se coucher tôt ce soir. En effet demain il doit voir un psychologue qui doit évaluer ses capacités intellectuelles. Ce serait dommage que cela se passe mal à cause d'un manque de sommeil._

_Devant la vision de ses parents qui s'éloignent, __Jushiro__ a envie de pleurer. Cette sensation de ne pas exister, de ne pas être vu par ses parents lui fait atrocement mal._

_Mais en même temps, même s'il est triste, quand il voit son petit frère qui commence à s'endormir dans les bras de leur mère, il a un sourire bienveillant. Parce que c'est dans sa nature et qu'il est quand même son grand frère, alors si au moins lui peut être heureux, il est soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à ressentir ce que lui ressent. Il est triste, mais pas en colère contre son frère. _

_Une fois rentrés, les deux enfants sont envoyés rapidement à la douche pendant que leur mère prépare le repas. Une fois le dîner avalé les deux vont dans leur chambres respectives. Ce soir il faut se coucher tôt!_

_Seul dans sa chambre Jushiro broie du noir il se sent inutile. Lui n'a pas le talent de Toshiro ; il a l'impression d'être un fardeau… Alors une fois de plus, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il s'invente une histoire…_

* * *

-" COUPEZ ! " S'exclama Shunsui.

Il interpella son assistante Nanao et lui donna quelques instructions à transmettre à l'équipe technique et aux acteurs pour que tout le monde soit au point le lundi suivant.

Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers Ukitake. Il voulait voir comment il allait, cela faisait une semaine que la réunion du staff avait eu lieu et depuis il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir qu'en coup de vent alors qu'il faisait des voyages entre son bureau et le plateau. Outre la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et le jeune homme l'intriguait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche du siège où était assis le scénariste, il l'appela. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Intrigué, Shunsui se rapprocha encore et se mis face à Jushiro. Ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vague, apparemment ailleurs. Kyoraku s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule en espérant le faire réagir.

-"Kyoraku?" dit Jushiro, surpris. "Que se passe-t-il?"

-"Tu étais ailleurs" répondit simplement le brun avec un petit sourire. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, on a fini ici."

-" Je ne préfère pas", répondit l'albinos. "Je n'ai pas très envie d'être seul et… j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. De penser à autre chose que le travail."

-"D'accord, je comprend. Tu veux venir boire un verre? "

Jushiro acquiesça.

* * *

Ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième verre. Chacun avait commencé par son cocktail préféré et lors de leur deuxième commande avaient tous deux demandé le cocktail qu'avait pris l'autre auparavant. L'ambiance était bien plus légère entre-eux qu'à leur arrivée. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, décompressant avec le sourire de leur semaine harassante. Shunsui s'apprêtait à leur commander d'autres verres quand un Jushiro aux pommettes rosies lui susurra à l'oreille:

-"Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on aille les boire chez moi ?"

-" Déjà ? " S'étonne Shunsui le sourire aux lèvres, « Je pensait que peut-être tu voudrais prendre un peu plus de temps."

-"Allez Shunsui, je sais que ce n'est pas ton style de prendre ton temps. Tout le monde sait que tu enchaînes les conquêtes, homme ou femme. Tu as le mérite de faire un minimum de cours aux différents éléments de ton palmarès, mais au fond tout ce que tu veux c'est prendre un peu de bon dans le cas présent moi aussi."

- "Et moi qui voulait faire l'effort d'apprendre à te découvrir, à te connaître… " avança Shunsui un peu surpris par le comportement du jeune homme.

- "Qui te dit que je souhaite que tu me découvre ? " Le coupa Ukitake devenu plus sérieux d'un coup. « C'est une offre à prendre ou à laisser Shunsui : du sexe et rien que du sexe » dit-il avec une sourire malicieux « ou rien du tout » plus sèchement.

Shunsui ferma les yeux un instant. Il était déstabilisé.

Pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse. Le scénariste lui montrait un versant de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné. Enfin si, à voir son comportement avec ce Kaede, il s'était douté que Jushiro était capable d'une telle chose. En revanche il pensait que cette attitude de dragueur était réservée aux inconnus d'un soir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'albinos serait aussi détaché, direct et même froid avec lui. Ce comportement était si loin de celui de l'homme rieur et sérieux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Mais d'un autre coté, Jushiro l'intriguait vraiment. Il avait là l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le mystère qu'Ukitake Jushiro était pour lui. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, même si il était surpris, la personne qu'il découvrait l'excitait un peu. Plus qu'un peu… ce regard amusé mais d'acier, sa beauté triomphante, cette attitude de conquérant. Oui, tout le tentait chez lui ce soir là.

Shunsui rouvris les yeux, sa décision était prise.

-" Je te suis Ju." Annonça-t-il de sa voix traînante alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

Cette attirance irrépressible qu'il avait pour Jushiro lui interdisait de dire non. Il arrivait à rester détaché au quotidien mais refuser une invitation directe ? Jamais ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire draguer sauvagement ainsi mais non, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour refuser. Et puis même si Ukitake clamait ne vouloir que du sexe, Shunsui, lui croyait presque religieusement au langage du corps. Il était convaincu qu'il réussirait à faire parler celui de Jushiro.

Ils quittèrent donc le bar et il suivit le scénariste chez lui.

A son grand étonnement, pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent comme si rien n'allait se passer. Décidément Jushiro était en fait un vrai caméléon! Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit faux ou menteur mais il maniait cet art du camouflage presque à la perfection pour dissimuler ses pensées. Et il se sentait si à l'aise en sa compagnie qu'oublier l'épisode du bar était des plus facile. Enfin oublier… Pas vraiment. Oublier la gène, la surprise, oui. Mais l'indécente proposition qui s'était échappée des lèvres de Jushiro, il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt.

Arrivés devant chez Jushiro, ils se pressèrent à l'intérieur. En effet, bien que tout le monde soit au courant de leur préférence sexuelle respective, ils préféraient ne pas donner l'occasion de jaser.

Une fois dans la chambre , Jushiro leur servit le verre d'alcool promis. Ils sirotèrent leur saké en bavardant, installés chacun dans un fauteuil.

-" Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais comme ça." Énonça Shunsui en regardant Jushiro dans les yeux. Il le regardait toujours dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait compris que le jeune homme cachait bien ses sentiments lorsqu'il le désirait. Son sourire était sa meilleure arme de dissimulation. Alors Shunsui regardait ses yeux. Son corps aussi, puisque que le brun savait si bien les décrypter. Mais les yeux de Jushiro étaient si beaux…

-" Comme ça ? C'est-à-dire? Un homme qui connaît ses désirs et qui les assume ? Ou un homme qui chérit son jardin secret et qui en refuse l'accès aux regards mal avisés ?" Ironisa Jushiro.

-"Un homme qui malgré des désirs très affirmés, refuse qu'on l'approche." Statua le brun de sa voix traînante. "Comme si ce qui terrifiait cet homme n'était pas le regard des autres sur son jardin secret mais les mauvaises herbes qui y poussent." Termina-t-il ses yeux cris plantés dans ceux de Jushiro.

Des yeux qui s'étaient affermis. L'amusement et l'ironie avaient disparus de ses prunelles, ne restait que la détermination. La volonté de finir ce qu'il avait entrepris ce soir. En finir et obtenir son dû, sa délivrance. Shunsui l'ignorait mais cela faisait longtemps que l'albinos n'avait pas séduit d'homme qui ne lui rappelait pas explicitement Kaien d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors c'était un peu plus difficile de céder son corps au brun. Et le voilà qui voulait se lancer dans une séance de psychanalyse alors qu'il avait été clair. Rien de personnel ! Que la satisfaction mutuelle de deux corps qui en ont besoin. Car oui, il en avait besoin. Depuis cette nuit là, cette nuit où ses souvenirs de sa jeunesse avec Kaien l'avaient frappés avec tant de force, il ne trouvait plus autant de plaisir à se lever le matin. Ne prodiguait plus de conseils avec le même entrain. Il devait recharger les batteries. C'était impératif ou son travail finirait par vraiment en pâtir. Ses écrits commençaient à diminuer de qualité et il savait qu'une fois son corps délassé cela n'irait que mieux. Même si dans les premiers temps il s'en voudrait d'avoir fait ça encore une fois avec une conquête d'un soir, à long terme ce serait plus que bénéfique.

Shunsui avait l'air prêt à mieux le connaître, peut-être même que cela ne le dérangerait pas qu'ils se voient régulièrement… intimement disons. Mais il ne supporterait pas la volonté de rapprochement sentimental qui en découlerait indubitablement. Le brun voudrait savoir des choses sur lui et s'il ne voulait pas se confier il ne souhaitait pas non plus lui mentir. Il appréciait énormément Shunsui. Il n'égalait pas Kaien, il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à s'approcher de son cœur mais il était important pour lui. C'était un collègue de travail, il dérogeait à sa règle de ne jamais mélanger vie privée et professionnelle, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et puis il lui faisait confiance. Assez pour laisser son corps entre ses mains et le laisser combler le vide qui l'emplissait, comme Kaien l'avait fait. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, dans sa maison avec lui ce soir. Rien que pour ça !

Jushiro ne répondit pas aux propos de Shunsui et se leva.

Le brun le regarda alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Il tenta de l'embrasser mais Jushiro détourna la tête, faisant atterrir le baiser sur sa joue. Les lèvres proches de l'oreille de Shunsui, il passa ses doigts sur la joue mal rasée du réalisateur et murmura :

-" Pourquoi cet intérêt pour ce jardin alors que j'ai tellement mieux à offrir? Hmmm?"

Le brun eu un petit sourire. Le temps était venu de laisser parler les corps.

* * *

Chaud…

Il avait trop chaud.

Jushiro ouvrit les yeux. Il réalisa que la chaleur provenait du corps nu de Shunsui qui le serrait contre lui. Il referma les yeux, respirant profondément. Il se sentait étrangement serein. L'amertume qu'il ressentait à chaque fois était absente. Il serra un peu les bras du brun avec ses mains puis se dégagea, délicatement. Il avait faim.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, toujours dans l'obscurité. La pénombre était apaisante. Comme un interlude avant la reprise des activités inhérentes à l'existence.

Il se questionnait. Ce bien-être lui était étranger. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec ses activités de la veille. D'habitude il se sentait mal à l'aise pendant un ou deux jours en pensant à ses actes, les biens faits que cela faisait à son corps remplaçant peu à peu ces sentiments. Mais là il était _bien_. Il repensa à l'intermède qui les avait occupés Shunsui et lui. Le brun s'était montré exceptionnel. Il ne s'était pas comporté avec lui comme les autres hommes. Il n'avait pas juste couché avec lui comme on couche avec un beau garçon qui vous attire. Non cela avait été comme si Shunsui voulait lui _faire l'amour._ Il s'était abandonné dans ses bras comme jamais. Son regard s'assombrit. Il s'était laissé aller au point de…

* * *

Shunsui grogna et se retourna. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller… il était bien là… allez quoi, pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire la grâce mat' sans que des assistants ou des acteurs aient des réclamations à lui faire, des choses à lui suggérer… ah ! Zut ! Et puis il était où d'abord? Les draps n'avaient pas son odeur… mais plutôt celle de Jushiro ! Le réalisateur ouvrit grand les yeux et passa sa main sur les draps en quête d'un autre corps. Personne, mais ils étaient encore tièdes. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, se passant les mains sur le visage.

Quelle nuit… Jushiro l'avait ébloui. Il était si beau alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Shunsui avait mené la danse et avait beaucoup aimé ça. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à satisfaire ses conquêtes, se satisfaisant lui-même de leur plaisir. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que mener Jushiro à l'extase serait aussi bon, aussi magnifique. Au début, il se réjouissait de réussir à élever à un niveau de sensualité supérieur ce que le scénariste nommait juste « du sexe ». Et il s'était lui aussi laissé emporter, se gorgeant de toutes les manifestations du plaisir de Jushiro, goûtant sa peau, ses lèvres. C'était bon, si bon, presque trop bon… Shunsui les avait mené aux portes du plaisir avec volupté. Le regard du brun s'obscurcit. Soudain, Jushiro s'était tendu et avait prit son plaisir en criant.

-« Kaien ! »

Ce fut le nom qui sortit de sa bouche.

Shunsui, qui avait suivi Jushiro dans la jouissance, avait été surpris. Il avait tenté de capturer le regard du jeune homme à la chevelure de neige. Mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, une larme s'accrochant à ses cils, il dérivait lentement mais sûrement dans l'inconscience récupératrice du sommeil. Le brun l'avait alors serré contre lui avant de s'endormir, troublé.

Shunsui secoua lentement la tête. Mais dans quelle situation s'était-il mis ?

* * *

Jushiro s'en voulait. Lui, qui ne souhaitait pas donner à Shunsui d'informations personnelles, avait laissé échapper le nom de l'homme qui avait eu le plus d'importance dans sa vie. Non mais vraiment quel imbécile ! Et si le brun se montrait curieux et lui posait des questions ? Il doutait de sa capacité à rester calme en de telles circonstances... Vraiment, il valait mieux pour ses rapports futurs avec le réalisateur que ce dernier ne soit pas trop curieux. Sinon Jushiro l'enverrai sur les roses ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait avec ceux qui s'approchaient de trop prés de sa vie privée, aussi charmants et agréables soient-ils.

-« Bonjour. »

Jushiro, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se retourner pour faire face au brun.

- « Salut. » répondis-t-il. Le scénariste observa attentivement son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait l'air incertain, mal à l'aise. En un sens, cela le rassura, il n'était pas plus confiant que lui.

Shunsui pris place sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la cuisine et posa son menton dans sa main. Tout en observant Jushiro il réfléchissait. Il avait décidé avant de quitter le lit que malgré son envie d'en savoir plus sur ce Kaien il devait refréner sa curiosité. Ukitake avait été on ne peu plus clair la veille : il tenait à son jardin secret. Alors si il souhaitait retenir le jeune homme dans ses bras il devait passer outre son amertume et cette présence qu'il sentait encore entre eux.

C'était la première fois que ce n'était pas son nom qui sortait de la bouche d'une de ses conquêtes et forcément ce n'était pas des plus agréable. Mais tout cela était secondaire ! Le scénariste était trop important pour lui maintenant pour qu'il fasse tomber à l'eau le seul moyen qu'il avait d'en apprendre plus sur lui ! Il était un chasseur, il ne reculait pas devant des difficultés pour attraper sa proie. Et ce encore moins quand pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait autant d'affection pour la proie en question. Alors non. Non ce n'était pas un rival qui allait lui faire perdre le contrôle. S'il faisait la moindre remarque à Jushiro, ce dernier ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir et il perdrait tout moyen d'en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme si complexe. Il devait faire attention, donner envie au scénariste de retourner se « détendre » dans ses bras. Ainsi il pourrait découvrir Jushiro et par ce biais, comprendre comment son rival avait fait pour s'attacher l'albinos au point que même maintenant, il ne puisse embrasser un autre homme…

Alors que Shunsui pensait, Jushiro n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Ainsi le brun décida de se jeter à l'eau pour entamer la conversation.

- « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Comme une buche ! » les mots s'étaient bousculés pour sortir de la bouche de l'albinos tant il était désireux de saisir la perche.

- « Aurais-tu quelque chose à grignoter ? Je suis navré mais je meurs de faim. » enchaîna Shunsui. Il devait admettre qu'il était surpris de l'assurance de sa voix. Il s'avérait meilleur acteur qu'il ne le pensait.

- « Euh, oui ! » Dit-il en s'élançant vers ses placards. « J'ai des biscuits, du thé, du café, des chips, des bonbons » Il fouillait sans relâche, énumérant toutes les denrées comestibles qui passaient sous ses yeux, bien content de la diversion que lui offrait la question du réalisateur. Il arriva devant son frigo qu'il ouvrit : « j'ai aussi des restes de soupe, des yaourts, du lait, du fromage... »

- « Des biscuits et un café feront l'affaire » l'interrompit le brun amusé par l'attitude de son... Son quoi ? Ami ? Amant ? Collègue ? Aaah... il fallait vraiment qu'ils éclaircissent la situation.

Aprés quelques minutes, Jushiro amena deux cafés sur la table, noir bien serré pour le brun et très sucré avec un nuage de lait pour lui, avec des biscuits. Et le silence les entoura. Un silence lourd comme du béton. Car tous deux pensaient à leurs actes de la nuit, aux questions qui en découlaient mais sans oser se lancer pour en parler. Toutefois, après avoir longuement fixé sa tasse de café Shunsui se décida à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- « Hrm... Ju... Désolé d'aborder le sujet qui fâche mais euh... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » lâcha-t-il enfin, hésitant.

Dès ses premiers mots, Jushiro avait levé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais après l'annonce de la question, il rebaissa la tête cachant en partie son visage de ses cheveux.

Il devait prendre le temps de bien réfléchir avant de répondre. Certes, il ne cherchait pas une vraie relation. Il aimait le détachement que procurent les relations éphémères. Mais il lui fallait admettre que cette soirée avec Shunsui avait été spectaculaire. Et que la nature même de cet homme rendait toute l'expérience bien plus facile à vivre, à se remémorer. Il sentait bien que si le prénom de Kaien n'était pas sortit de sa bouche cette nuit le petit déjeuner n'aurait pas été tendu et redouté comme avec ses autres conquêtes dont il avait partagé la couche un soir. L'attitude de blagueur invétéré qu'il appréciait tant chez lui aurait sans aucun doutes désamorcé la situation. Donc, le revoir lui serait très agréable.

Cependant, que faire du rapprochement entre eux qui découlerait de cette relation ? Même si le brun ne lui avait pas encore posé trop de questions sur lui il se doutait que cela viendrai. Il finirait par lui demander qui était Kaien, pourquoi il avait tant enchaîné les aventures sans lendemain, il finirait par lui poser des questions sur sa famille... Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ces questions un jour. Ça le touchait trop.

Mais ce qu'il pouvait être tenté de continuer l'aventure avec cet homme ! C'était si facile entre ses bras. Il ne se forçait pas...

Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser faire les choses cette fois ? Oui, ce serait peut-être la solution. Ne rien calculer en avance, gérer les problèmes au fur et à mesure, ne pas fermer la porte à Shunsui après seulement une nuit passée ensemble. Oui, cela pourrait-être bien, se surprit-il à penser. Mais si les choses se passaient mal, le prix à payer en serait d'autant plus lourd. Après tout ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes.

Mais il n'avait qu'à songer au plaisir, au bien-être qu'il avait éprouvé, au visage souriant de Shunsui pour savoir que...

- « J'aimerais revivre ça » souffla-t-il. Il se figea. Les mots avaient coulés tous seuls de sa bouche. Il se reprit : « Je veux dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée. »

- « Oui, moi aussi » lui répondit ouvertement le brun de sa voix grave, ne sachant toujours pas ce que voulait le scénariste.

Jushiro avait clairement entendu l'envie, le désir dans la voix chaude de Shunsui. Cela le décida à émettre ses conditions.

- « En revanche, je ne recherche pas quelque chose de sérieux » statua-t-il. « Tu comprends, j'ai trop de travail, le temps me manque, la production me mets la pression, je... »

- « C'est bon Ju. »

La voix calme du brun avait interrompu la vague le mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Jushiro écouta l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- « Tu souhaites une relation avec tous ses avantages mais sans ses inconvénients affectifs. Je comprends. Et ça me convient. »

Jushiro expira un coup rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il ne se doutait pas de la volonté de découvrir ses secrets et les tréfonds son cœur que cachaient les mots de son désormais amant.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. A la prochaine!

Review?

PS: Merci beaucoup de ton soutient Shirayukie ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_3 semaines plus tard._

Shunsui regarda avec une gourmandise grandissante son assiette de penne all'arrabiata à la seconde même où elle fut posée devant lui. Heureusement que son éducation et son envie de plaire à Jushiro prenaient le pas sur son estomac, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'attendre que son invité soit servit avant de mettre un bon coup de fourchette dans son plat ! Il adorait la cuisine italienne. Et depuis le début du tournage, le restaurant _La Carbonara_ ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Ukitake avait commandé des spaghettis à la carbonara pour faire honneur à la spécialité du restaurant. Après avoir goutté une première fourchette de son plat, ce dernier lâcha un « Hmmm » de bonheur. Cela fit sourire le brun, si Jushiro aimait le contenu de son assiette alors qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant que lui-même avait suggéré, il était ravi. Voire même fier. Légèrement. Un tout petit peu… Bon ok, il l'était beaucoup. Mais il appréciait chaque bataille qu'il menait pour l'affection du scénariste et quand il remportait une victoire cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils dégustèrent une partie de leur plat en silence, savourant chaque bouchée. Le réalisateur était satisfait de ces pâtes assaisonnées avec du piment, de la tomate et de la poitrine fumée. Il n'avait pas osé en prendre avant, de peur que cela ne soit trop épicé, mais au contraire c'était doux et onctueux. Son attention fut détournée de son assiette quand Jushiro prit la parole :

-« Vraiment Shunsui je suis ravi que tu m'ais amené ici, je me régale ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en cuisine italienne mais je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonne. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Et toi, c'est bon ? »

-« C'est vraiment excellent ! Tu veux gouter ? »

-« Et bien oui je veux bien ! » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux de lune avec enthousiasme.

Le réalisateur attrapa quelques pâtes sur sa fourchette, tout en essayant de bien les enrober de préparation, avant de la passer à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci goutta avant de s'exclamer :

-« C'est super bon aussi ! C'est certain, la prochaine fois je prends ça ! »

-« Je suis ravi de savoir qu'il y aura une prochaine fois » Dit Shunsui rassuré tout en récupérant sa fourchette. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dinaient ainsi ensemble depuis ce fameux matin trois semaines plus tôt, il avait du mal à avoir pleinement confiance en la stabilité de cette relation. Il savait que Jushiro en avait après son corps et la façon dont il s'en servait, mais à chaque fois que son amant émettait la volonté de le voir en dehors de la chambre pour sortir en amis il se réjouissait. Il avait encore des difficultés à admettre que Jushiro pouvait vraiment avoir envie de ce genre de rendez-vous, vu son insistance à vouloir protéger sa vie privée.

-« Oui, oui ! Et même que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'invite ! » Et sur ces paroles il enfourna une portion de spaghettis. Que c'était satisfaisant de le voir se régaler ainsi. A leurs précédents repas, il avait pu constater que le scénariste avait un très bon appétit et qu'il était très gourmand.

-« J'ai hâte ! Mais à part ça, je suis content de t'avoir amené ici. J'adore cet endroit. J'y avais déjà amené un bon ami il y a quelques semaines et lui aussi avait apprécié. Avec plus de réserves toutefois, il est espagnol alors complimenter la cuisine italienne lui écorche un peu la gorge. Mais bon je me suis dit que si même Starrk avait aimé alors je pouvais te faire découvrir ce lieu sans trop de risques. » Conclut-il

-« Starrk. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui » Souligna l'albinos, curieux.

-« Et bien que dire sur lui… Nous nous connaissons depuis le collège mais c'est au lycée que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Ca crée des liens d'être un peu marginal, je voulais faire des films et il voulait être champion de tir.

-« Vraiment ? C'est vrai que c'est peu commun comme projet d'avenir. »

-« Et oui ! Mais il est tout de même allé jusqu'au niveau national ! Et même maintenant il brille encore. Il n'y a que pour cette discipline qu'il est vraiment capable de se motiver et cesser d'être un affreux paresseux. Enfin, ça, et draguer. Si tu savais, les hommes tombent comme des mouches avec lui, il n'a qu'à choisir et hop ! »

-« Tiens, je crois que ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… » Dit tranquillement Jushiro avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Attends, laisse moi réfléchir… Un homme gentil, intelligent, qui a de l'esprit et un charme foudroyant… Ah oui ! C'est tout moi ! » Exposa le brun, ravi d'attraper la perche tendue.

-« Tu as oublié modeste » Rigola Jushiro. « Et avec tous ces points communs vous n'avez pas finit ensemble ? » Renchérit-il, taquin.

Mais à peine ces mots échappés de ses lèvres, il regretta sa question. Pourquoi céder à la curiosité ? Comment pouvait-il espérer de la discrétion de la part de Shunsui si lui-même piétinait gaiment son passé ? De plus, à voir comment le brun s'était raidit face à lui, ce sujet devait être déplaisant voire même tabou ! Comment avait-il pu faire preuve d'autant d'indélicatesse alors que leur relation ne reposait que sur si peu ?

-« Et bien… non. » répondit Shunsui d'une voix bien moins enjouée qu'auparavant. « Il n'y a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. C'est un ami d'enfance quoi. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire un peu bancal. « Et toi Jushiro, as-tu des amis qui se complaisent à te coller le train depuis le lycée ? » demanda-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.

-« Euh… non pas vraiment. » Voilà il le savait ! En plus de mettre Shunsui mal à l'aise, il se retrouvait questionné sur une portion de son existence qu'il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer. Car évoquer le lycée, c'était parler de Kaien, c'était _penser_ à Kaien. Et il ne voulait pas partager cela avec le brun.

Certes, il était content de la tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec Shunsui. Grâce à lui, il se sentait moins seul au quotidien. Il avait quelqu'un à qui parler de ses soucis au travail, quelqu'un qui le distrayait du manque que Kaien avait créé dans son cœur en disparaissant de son existence. Il devait bien admettre qu'avoir des collègues de travail qui l'appréciaient ne lui suffisait plus comme substitut. Avoir laissé le réalisateur s'approcher un peu plus de lui était une bonne chose. Il rêvait moins de Kaien la nuit et le vide de son cœur se comblait peu à peu. Il ne rompait pas la promesse qu'il avait autrefois faite à son amour puisqu'il ne s'impliquait pas trop sentimentalement. Pour preuve, il ne l'embrassait pas.

Oui, il était bien avec Shunsui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner trop d'informations sur sa vie privée. Ce serait trop douloureux.

Alors il devait changer de sujet ! Que dire…

-« Tiens puisque nous parlons du lycée et des études, si tu me disais comment Kyoraku Shunsui, lycéen désireux de faire des films, est devenu le Grand Kyoraku Shunsui, un des réalisateurs les plus en vogue de notre pays en ce moment ? » rebondit-il, assez fier de son sujet de conversation tout neuf.

-« Euh… » Le réalisateur était un peu pris de cours par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation mais il avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Il allait répondre quand un serveur vint débarrasser leurs assiettes et leur demander par la même occasion s'ils désiraient avoir la carte pour le dessert. Les deux hommes demandèrent directement à avoir un tiramisu (Shunsui en avait fait l'éloge un peu plus tôt) et demandèrent à avoir la note en même temps car il commençait à se faire tard.

Une fois le serveur partit, la conversation reprit et Shunsui narra son parcours dans une école d'audio-visuel et sa réussite lors de quelques festivals sur le septième art. Il lui raconta aussi l'opposition initiale dont sa famille avait fait preuve face à un tel projet d'avenir et à quel point cela avait affecté sa relation avec son père. Ce qui toucha Jushiro, ce fut la façon dont Shunsui parlait de ça avec légèreté tout en mangeant son dessert. Selon le brun, ce qu'il était important de retenir sur ses études ce n'était pas le fait que son père avait difficilement supporté sa vue pendant quelques temps mais plutôt les rencontres extraordinaires qu'il avait faites pendant ces quelques années. Il avait trouvé le soutient que sa famille ne lui donnait pas sur les petits plateaux de tournage qu'il fréquentait à l'époque et parmi ses camarades de classe. Starrk aussi était là pour le soutenir quand il flanchait. Apparemment, ses rapports actuels avec ses parents avaient changé et ils étaient en meilleurs termes, mais cela ne suffisait pas aux yeux de Jushiro à justifier le détachement qu'affichait aujourd'hui le réalisateur face à sa situation de l'époque.

Il était incapable de faire de même, incapable de mettre en perspective ses rapports avec ses parents. Cela le touchait trop. Et il admirait Shunsui, vraiment. Cet homme avait su s'approprier son passé. Il avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Cela l'émouvait tout d'un coup. Mais ça lui donnait aussi de l'espoir, peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi serait capable d'affronter son passé. De l'affronter et de le surpasser.

Quand ils se levèrent pour quitter le restaurant, ce qu'il avait appris sur Shunsui et sur la vie lui trottait encore dans la tête.

* * *

Shunsui lâcha un soupir de contentement tout en laissant l'eau chaude de la douche lui marteler le dos. Il était heureux de la façon dont ce rendez-vous s'était déroulé. Discuter avec Jushiro avait été un plaisir, même si la conversation avait parfois souffert de quelques embuches. En tous cas c'était toujours mieux que leur premier rendez-vous quinze jours plus tôt.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour se comporter avec Jushiro comme il l'aurait fait avant qu'ils ne commencent à coucher ensemble, mais cela n'avait pas été facile. Et le scénariste avait été le pire des deux. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi parler et n'osait pas trop relancer la conversation. De toute évidence il avait été prisonnier de ses propres contraintes. A chercher à éviter à tout pris les questions personnelles, la conversation avait perdu tout son naturel. Apres quelques minutes à essayer d'entretenir un semblant d'animation pendant le repas, Shunsui s'était un peu énervé et avait dit avec le plus grand sérieux à son amant d'une semaine : « Tu sais s'il faut qu'on soit tous les deux nus dans un lit pour que tu t'exprimes on peut parfaitement s'en aller. » Jushiro l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ébahis, avant de commencer à s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Shunsui, désolé d'avoir causé cet incident à cause de son occasionnel manque de tact, lui avait gentiment caressé le dos le temps que la quinte de toux passe. Et puis il avait regardé gentiment Jushiro dans les yeux tout en lui disant qu'il était navré d'avoir été aussi peu délicat, mais que sa conversation lui manquait.

Depuis ce moment là, les moments passés avec Jushiro étaient de plus en plus agréables. Jusqu'à la soirée de ce soir, son moment préféré avait été le weekend end passé. Ils étaient allés dans une ville proche du lieu de tournage pour assister à une exposition d'art contemporain. Si les œuvres n'avaient pour la plupart pas trouvé grâce à leurs yeux, ils avaient passé un excellent moment à chercher des significations aux différentes choses qui étaient exposées. Il sourit en se rappelant l'air outré de certaines personnes en entendant leurs propos. Le lendemain il avait eu des difficultés à ne pas évoquer avec lui ces moments passés ensemble lors du repas de midi dans le self. Ils n'étaient pas seuls à table et s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre d'être discrets en public. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait les ragots et ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation affecte leur travail. Il pensait que le voir souvent au travail serait toujours source de plaisir mais il devait admettre que de devoir policer ses gestes en permanence à cause du regard des autres était pesant. Mais il se faisait force de résister. Pour lui-même mais surtout pour Jushiro.

En effet, le scénariste était beaucoup plus vigilent que lui et il ne voulait pas ruiner ses efforts. Ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés chez Shunsui car il avait la villa la plus écartée du lieu de tournage. La première semaine de leur relation, Jushiro avait toujours quitté les lieux en pleine nuit pour retourner chez lui. Même si ce dernier argumentait que c'était pour éviter qu'on ne les voie partir ensemble le matin, cela l'avait dérangé. Il lui avait même proposé de partir au travail plus tôt pour que Jushiro puisse quitter les lieux à un moment différent du sien et de l'heure de pointe de beaucoup des travailleurs des lieux. Il lui avait même montré le petit chemin qui pouvait l'amener vers la zone de travail de Jushiro en évitant la majorité des passants. Mais Ukitake avait refusé.

Mais un soir, il y avait à peu prés dix jours, Shunsui s'était réveillé pendant que Jushiro s'apprêtait à quitter le lit. En le voyant bailler et se frotter les yeux de fatigue, il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait entouré de ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Reste ».

A sa grande surprise Jushiro était resté interdit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et de se rallonger auprès de lui, dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidé ce soir là plus qu'un autre, mais depuis quand ils se voyaient il avait le plaisir de se réveiller avec Jushiro dans ses bras ou pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela montrait bien que l'albinos s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui.

Cela se voyait à de petits gestes anodins comme cela. Dorénavant, quand Jushiro avait le moral un peu bas, il recherchait sa présence, ses bras. Comme durant leur retour du restaurant. Il avait vite sentit que son amant avait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils avaient marché quelques instants en silence et quand ils furent plus loin de l'agitation de la ville sur leur chemin du retour, il lui avait pris la main. Et Jushiro ne s'était pas contenté de la serrer en retour. Il s'était glissé sous son bras et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, recherchant sa présence, sa chaleur. Ils avaient finit le trajet ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant sa maison. Ils avaient bu un verre et Jushiro était allé se doucher. Et maintenant c'était lui qui était en train de se délasser sous l'eau chaude, tout en réfléchissant.

Oui, tous ces éléments qui montraientt que Jushiro s'ouvrait à lui aidaient le brun à tenir. A ne pas exiger trop d'attention, à ne pas être trop gourmand avec son scénariste. Cela lui permetait d'attendre qu'il lui offre tout cela naturellement, que Jushiro oublie Kaien. Jamais Jushiro n'avait reprononcé son prénom, mais Shunsui pouvait encore le sentir entre eux. Toutefois, en même temps qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'était plus seulement un corps pour Jushiro et qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un partenaire, cette présence, cet obstacle s'estompait.

Malheureusement il savait qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Jushiro ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'avait rien dit de tel, mais il ne voulait pas que Jushiro ne l'accuse de rompre leur engagement.

L'embrasser était toujours quelque chose qui lui était refusé aussi.

Alors parfois, oui, il avait craqué. Il s'était énervé intérieurement contre cette armure qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer complètement ! Pourquoi Ju se protégeait-il encore de lui ? Ne faisait-il vraiment pas le poids face à cet homme qui emplissait les souvenirs de Jushiro ? Ce dernier avait-il peur de s'engager ? Ne pas avoir de réponses le rendait parfois fou. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se haïssait de s'être construit cette réputation de tombeur. Si ça se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à conquérir cet homme car se dernier pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Et il aurait raison. Pourquoi s'engager si c'est pour être jeté dans l'instant ? Mais pourquoi vouloir à ce point dissimuler son passé ? Jushiro était un vrai casse-tête pour lui…

Il soupira encore une fois. D'incompréhension cette fois-ci.

Puis il réalisa qu'il avait très certainement laissé Jushiro seul pendant un long moment et qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter son cocon d'eau chaude.

Après s'être séché et vêtu d'un kimono gris anthracite il rejoint son amant dans le salon.

Celui-ci s'était servit un verre en l'attendant et l'accueillit avec un petit sourire taquin avant de susurrer :

-« J'ai faillit penser que tu t'étais enfui par une canalisation. »

-« Voyons comme si ma musculature d'Apollon pouvait passer dans un tuyau. » Répondit Shunsui avec un dédain de façade, intérieurement ravi de voir que l'humeur de son amant était plus enjouée que quand il l'avait quitté. Même ses yeux souriaient.

-« Bien si un vulgaire tuyau ne te conviens pas, mes bras peuvent-ils espérer entourer ce… comment déjà ? Ah oui, corps d'Apollon ? »

-« Je pense que je pourrais m'y faire oui » répondit Shunsui en enlaçant la taille de Jushiro d'un bras et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Dieux qu'ils étaient doux. « Tu es magnifique dans mon kimono bleu marine ».

-« Sérieusement ? Mais il me va trois tailles trop grand. » Sourit Ukitake en inclinant la tête pour que le brun puisse poser sa tête au creux de son cou tout en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Le plus grand se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de se mettre à suçoter la peau d'albâtre qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres.

Jushiro se mordit les lèvres tout en agrippant le kimono de son amant pour le serrer contre lui, augmentant le contact entre leur corps.

Il en avait besoin. Il avait eu une conscience de la proximité du corps de Shunsui exacerbée durant leur chemin du retour. Il avait voulut se trouver plus prés de cet homme dont il reconnaissait un peu plus la valeur chaque jour. Il n'était pas prêt à se délester de son passé, mais le brun améliorait de façon certaine son quotidien. Et à ce moment là il avait envie de lui.

Il leva la main pour la glisser à son tour dans les cheveux épais et ondulés que Shunsui n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer. Il prit le temps d'apprécier le poids de cette chevelure sous ses doigts ainsi que sa douceur, puis, cédant à ses pulsions, il se servit de cet appui pour incliner la tête du brun vers la sienne afin de l'embrasser.

Shunsui répondit avec force à ce baiser, assurant sa main sur la nuque et la taille de Jushiro afin de le garder contre lui. Rien que la proximité de ce corps l'emplissait de désir, mais sentir les mains de son amants parcourir son dos avec volupté et sa langue taquiner la sienne lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait emplit son corps de braise. Il brûlait d'être encore plus proche de Jushiro, de le faire trembler de bonheur.

Jushiro ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à la passion du brun. Il voulait sentir ses mains sur lui, sur sa peau.

Il tenta de faire quelques pas en arrière pour les rapprocher de la chambre. Shunsui comprenant le message, libéra sa bouche, lui embrassa le menton avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, son amant serré contre lui.

Une fois dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il se mit face à Jushiro dont la chevelure ressortait extraordinairement dans la pénombre. Il eu un petit sourire ravi devant l'impatience de son amant quand celui-ci attrapa ses mains pour les poser sur le nœud qui fermait son kimono. Le brun obéit sur le champ à la demande implicite et défit le nœud avant de remonter ses mains sur les épaules de Jushiro pour faire glisser le tissu à terre tout en accompagnant le mouvement jusqu'à atteindre la taille du corps svelte. Il commença alors à dessiner des cercles sur les hanches de Jushiro tout en l'attirant vers lui.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs savourait la chaleur des mains sur ses hanches et se pressa contre le corps du brun quand celui-ci le tira vers lui. Il en profita pour mordiller sa clavicule tout en défaisant son kimono à son tour. Shunsui l'aida à enlever son vêtement et ils purent enfin se serrer l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avec passion, tout en laissant vagabonder leurs mains sur les épaules, le dos et les fesses de l'autre. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Shunsui plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et le poussa légèrement en direction du lit. Jushiro s'écarta un instant de lui pour s'allonger sur le lit, attendant lascivement qu'il le rejoigne. Le brun aurait voulu pourvoir graver cette image sur sa rétine tant il était beau ainsi.

Il s'étendit à coté de ce corps qu'il trouvait si envoutant et laissa vagabonder sa main sur la jambe de celui-ci. Jushiro aimait qu'il le caresse, qu'il prenne le temps de découvrir son corps. Pendant que sa main explorait le ventre de son amant, le brun laissa courir ses lèvres sur les épaules et la nuque. Jushiro renversa sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand ses dents agacèrent la peau fine de sa clavicule droite. Shunsui sentit une main douce s'aventurer sur son dos pour effleurer les muscles fermes qui s'y trouvaient.

Ayant arrêté tout mouvements pour profiter des caresses Shunsui recommença à effleurer la peau de Jushiro avec ses dents et ses mains. Il descendit un peu plus bas pour s'attaquer au torse finement musclé. Il avait conscience des sons discrets qui s'échappaient des lèvres du plus pâle ainsi que de la raideur qui effleurait son ventre.

Quand il eu parcouru tous les recoins de cette zone, il décida de descendre caresser les jambes fines de son amant. Il sentit sous ses doigts des cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découvrait leur existence. Il avait parcouru tous les recoins de son corps et apprécié la douceur de sa peau un certain nombre de fois à présent mais il n'avait jamais voulut s'y attarder ne sachant pas trop que faire. Mais ce soir il voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps même ces quelques défauts qui ne le rendaient pas moins beau, seulement plus réel.

Il entreprit donc de passer la pulpe de ses lèvres le long d'une cicatrice. Jushiro se tendit. En réponse Shunsui massa délicatement le mollet blanc pour essayer de le détendre, de lui faire comprendre que ces marques n'étaient pas un mal en soi, alors qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur un autre trait rose.

Mais Jushiro essaya de retirer sa jambe en geignant.

Il détourna son attention de ces stigmates d'une épreuve qui paraissait encore trop fraiche dans l'esprit de Jushiro. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'elles n'altéraient en rien sa beauté, mais il avait comprit qu'il valait mieux lui faire oublier jusqu'à leur existence.

Il fit glisser son corps le long de celui du scénariste pour atteindre sa bouche afin de l'embrasser avec ferveur tout en laissant ses mains provoquer des frissons sur sa peau.

A partir de cet instant il entreprit de faire connaître à Jushiro encore plus de volupté, au point que plus rien n'existe à part les mains qui parcouraient sa peau diaphane et la chaleur du corps qui se pressait contre lui.

Plus tard, Shunsui s'endormit en tenant Jushiro aussi près qu'il le pouvait de lui en espérant qu'une fois encore il aurait le plaisir de se réveiller en le tenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! J'espère que vous y prenez toujours plaisir ;)

Une petite review en passant?

Bisous Bisous et on se revoit au prochain chapitre.


End file.
